Robots Aren't Toys
by Amaya Loves Joo
Summary: She was in pain, and it took a whole team of heroes to figure it out. [Triggers Blood, Violence, and murder] [Hiro/Oc]
1. Meet the Girl Behind the Uniform

Disclaimer; Big Hero 6 belongs to Marvel/Disney, and the Bots mentioned in the fic belong to the App Bot Fight produced by Disney.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1; Meet the Girl Behind the Uniform<strong>

**_"Smart women love smart men more than smart men love smart wome. "- Natalie Portman_**

It has only been about a month since Hiro and his friend's took out Callaghan and stopped his scheme to destroy Krei tech industry. Hiro has been keeping himself busy with his school work, but still often enjoyed some down time with his friends just simply hanging out.

Today they decided to hang out at Fred's house and just work on some school work and projects together. Heathcliff had ordered pizza for them as they gathered around the gazebo chatting about random things. Hiro decided to bring Baymax along, as he was working on a few upgrade ideas for his robotic friend.

It has been a few hours, and everyone was laughing and having a good time before they were interrupted by a female voice asking what all the commotion about. Hiro turned his head and saw the hole in the wall that was never repaired from Baymax launching his fist at the structure.

A girl was coming in through the bushes and the hole, and she was smiling wide. She was wearing a school uniform consisting of a red skirt and a white short-sleeve dress shirt, she was wearing a black cardigan around her shoulders. She had on black knee high stockings and black loafer shoes. She looked like she just got off from school, with her messenger bag in tow behind her.

She began to brush off some of the twigs and leaves from her uniform as she laughed and looked towards Fred. "I see you haven't fixed the hole or statue."

"Oh yeah. Is your Mom still mad about that?" He asked standing up and inviting her over to the small group.

"Nah, she is more upset about the bushes, when those grow back you won't even notice the hole." The girl said walking closer to them.

Hiro was able to get a better look at her when she did, he noticed she had long wavy black hair that looked very well kept. She had the brightest smile he had ever seen, which complimented her emerald green eyes. She wore black rim glasses, and a panda hair clip in her hair.

She wore black eye shadow, and had on black eyeliner to match. She wore some pink blush on her face to help make her cheeks look a little rosier. The thing that caught Hiro's attention though was her lipstick, it was a deep shade of red and seemed to compliment her appearance amazingly.

"Anyway, what's going on here, Freddy?" She asked, leaning against one of the gazebo's poles.

"I just invited the guys over to work on some school projects. I'm still trying to convince them for my Lizard potion and shrink ray." He said taking a big bite of the pizza slice he had just grabbed from the box near him.

"Oh! So this is the group of friends I hear so much about!" She said, giving everyone an even bigger smile.

"Freddy, aren't you going to introduce us?" Honey Lemon asked, waving lightly to the girl.

"Yes! Everyone, this is my neighbor Panda. Panda, this is everyone." He said eating more of the pizza that was in his hand.

"Panda?" Wasabi asked her, as she just shook her head and looked at the ground smiling.

"Fred came up with it, and to be honest it's just kind of stuck. You're "Wasabi", right?" she asked looking back up at him.

"Yeah, that's me." He said, looking to Gogo whom was sitting next to him.

"Gogo." She said simply, blowing a bubble with the gum in her mouth. Panda nodded and looked to the next person at the table.

"I'm Honey Lemon, and it's wonderful to meet you." She said, as perky as ever. Panda replied with a likewise and looked to Hiro.

"I-I'm Hiro." He said, feeling all the eyes on him. Normally when all eyes are on him in his small group it doesn't bother him, but for some reason he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Hiro, it's nice to meet you." She said straightening herself out

"Oh ouch!" Panda said as she gripped the arm she was just leaning on. She moved her hand to cover her upper arm quickly, as Hiro noticed that her attitude suddenly changed, she looked a little sad. It was only for a moment before she was back to smiling brightly again though.

Just as everyone was about to ask her what was wrong, Baymax activated himself from his luggage. He inflated with the loud sound of the pump, and looked over at Panda for a second before looking down to step off his charging station.

He took a few squeaky steps towards her as he did his usual introduction, "Hello, I am Baymax. Your personal Health are companion. I was alerted to your need for care when you said ow."

At that moment, Hiro could have sworn he saw Panda perk up at the sight of Baymax and the clutch she had on her arm loosened a little bit. She was awe stuck at the sight of his robot, and he wondered what exactly she was thinking.

"Oh yeah! Hiro, Panda is a total robotics enthusiast like you. You should see some of the stuff she has done." He said with a mouthful of food.

"I will scan you now." Baymax said as he did a quick scan of her "Scan complete. You have two large contusion on your left forearm, and lower back. Your sluggishness suggests a lack of sleep, as well as a lack of sustenance." He explained.

"Treatments include placing an ice pack in a cloth and placing it on the afflicted area for twenty four to forty eight hours on and off. It is advised that you should also get at least eight hours of sleep, and eat at least three meals a day." He said blinking at her.

"Wow…" she said looking up at the robot. Baymax was a whopping 6'2", and Panda looked to be about 5'2".

"Baymax! Ugh, I am so sorry! I-"Hiro was cut off.

"That was amazing!" she said, letting go of her arm. She walked up to Baymax and grabbed his face in her hands. Hiro noticed her Nails were painted black. "Look at those high spectral cameras! Oh Freddy, you did not do Baymax justice when you described him to me."

"Vinyl covering, very cute." She said taking out her phone, she clicked an app on her phone and used the flash bulb as a flash light to look into Baymax a little bit more. "Wow, look at that structure. Truly a genius of engineering. I would absolutely love to see him in his armor."

"Really?" Hiro asked, kind of in-between astonished and embarrassed.

"Totally, hey if you can I-"she was cut off by the sound of music. Panda looked in her palm and saw her phone was ringing. "Hold that though; hello?"

Hiro could hear a stern female voice on the other line, and he didn't mean to listen in but he heard a few things that sounded a little bit odd. "Home… Trouble… You need to take responsibility…Fault" She walked away from the group a few feet after that.

"Ok… Ok, yes. Yes Mother. Alright." She said, tapping the screen of her phone. "Hey, sorry. I have to go, um here." She reached into her bag and pulled out a pen. She grabbed Hiro's hand gently and wrote down her number on the back of his hand.

"If you wouldn't mind, I would like to get together and talk more about Baymax and his functionality and design. Text me later and we can get together over lunch or something?" she said smiling up at him, still holding his hand in hers.

She was quite a bit taller than him, he was only 5'0", so he was looking up at her. He was sucked in by her very green eyes and couldn't help but stare into them. He could feel his face heating up again as he responded, "Y-yeah, sure. We, uh, we can do that."

"Sweet, alright. I will see you later. It was great meeting everyone." She said, slipping back through the hole in the wall.

Hiro didn't realize he was staring long after she was gone until he heard Fred talking to the small group of friends. "Did you all see that? Panda was totally interested in a date with Hiro!"

"I know! It was so cute!" Honey Lemon said, taking a picture of Hiro starring at the wall.

"Hiro, my sensors indicate that your heartrate has elevated and that-"

"O-ok buddy, I think we are going to go home for now." He said, jumping Baymax before he could continue with his diagnoses of Hiro's physical condition.

* * *

><p>Here is the first chapter, and I will upload the next one as a bonus in a little while. This is actually the first fan fiction I wrote that is more than a one-shot and that I completed. Its pre written and ready to upload, which I will once a week. The first two chapters have been proof read and approved, and the others are still under construction.<p>

Please feel free to favorite or review if you are so inclined to, and thank you for your time!


	2. This is a Little Awkward, Isn't it?

**Chapter 2; This is a Little Awkward, isn't it?**

**_"I don't actually like dates. I get awkward as I never know what to do." - Selena Gomez_**

Hiro did not have any class today, and he just spent the whole day relaxing in his room. Well, he wish he could relax. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Panda yesterday. He felt so embarrassed, he needed to program Baymax to be careful who he scanned.

He was also thinking about how she was holding the bruise on her forearm. When he got a look at it when she let her grip go, he saw that it was bigger than any normal wear and tear bruise. It looked more like someone had hit her, and pretty nard to leave a bruise that big. There was no way it was just from her leaning on the gazebo.

Baymax also said she had one on her lower back? That is a strange place to have a bruise… and he described it as rather large? He was curious, but he wasn't going to just outright ask about it. He had barley even met her! They only spoke for maybe 2 minutes at the most.

Why was he so curious? It's not like he has never spoken to a pretty girl before, look at Honey and Gogo! He thought they were pretty, and he never had a problem talking to them. Was it because she had an interest in robotics like he did? And what was that Fred said about seeing some of the things she has done?

He just sighed heavily and looked at his phone. Would it be weird to text her only after one day of waiting? Should he wait longer to contact her? What if he came on to strong with his invitation to the café? What if she thought he was weird? Why does he even care? This was frustrating him to no end.

"I wish Tadashi were here…" he sighed, thinking about how smooth his brother was.

Tadashi would not describe himself as a "ladies man" or attractive, but apparently from what he has told Hiro, women just seemed to flock to him. He also heard from Fred and Wasabi that Tadashi was very smooth, and charming.

He wished Tadashi could tell him what to do, like he used to.

He finally decided to just go for it. She seemed to be so interested in Baymax's design that he decided he should indulge her curiosity a little. Maybe she would indulge his, why was she so interested in Baymax? How much did she know about robotics? Does she care that he is kind of a super hero?

…Does she know he is a super hero? She obviously did, because she said Fred described Baymax to her, and she mentioned seeing Baymax in his armor. He thought that Big Hero 6 was pretty anonymous, but he could be wrong. Does she find it weird?

Just before he sent her a text message though, he found himself stalling again however. What if she thought this was a date? Did he want it to be a date? Was is appropriate to date someone you only spoken a few words to?

He gave an angry sigh and he took his pillow and placed it over his face.

He felt his phone vibrate in his palm and removed the pillow to see a message from Honey Lemon. _So, when are you going to ask her?_

Honey had a tendency to do that, it was as if she knew what he was thinking. He just sighed again for the umpteenth time today and sent an _I don't know_. She responded almost right away, _don't be shy Hiro! Just ask her, she seemed really nice and excited to see you again!_

That is it. He was going to do it!

_Hey, it's Hiro. When are you free to hang out? _He sent. He held his breath and waited for a response, and was a little disappointed when he didn't get a reply instantly like he did with Honey.

It felt like an eternity he waited, and his mind was rushing with those same thoughts again. She probably thinks I am weird. I am a fourteen year old in college, what if that is to strange? How old was she anyway? He recognized her school uniform to be a local private high school. What if she was a senior or something?

_Oh, hi! I get out of school at 2pm today, if you want to meet then? Of not I'm always free on the weekends._

He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. Two in the afternoon today? Was she just as excited to talk as he was? _Sure, I don't have class today. Do you know where the Lucky Cat Café is?_

He sent the message and sat up looking at the clock in his room. It was already one thirty. He should probably change out of his day old cloths into some mew ones, and take a shower… He looked down at himself and decided that is definitely what he will do.

_No, just text me the address and I will put it in my phone's gps~_

He did just that as he ran to the bathroom to make himself presentable. He took a shower and changed into some fresh cloths. He tried to brush his hair and make it look nice, but in the end his hair just didn't want to cooperate. It frustrated him a little bit, remembering how well kept Panda's hair was.

After all was said and done, he went downstairs and told his aunt that he would be having a friend over for lunch. She was more than happy to make them whatever they liked and went back to work while Hiro sat at a table and watched the door with a feeling of anticipation.

He kept telling himself it wasn't a date, and it was just two strangers who want to talk about robots eating lunch. Every time the bell rang when someone opened the door he looked away and felt his stomach doing a few flips. He had butterflies and he didn't even know why.

He loved talking about his robot, and loved meeting people interested in the same things he was. What was it about Panda that made him feel like this? Than his question was answered when she walked into the café with that signature smile on her face.

She spotted him and he couldn't help but stare at her, she just had the deepest green eyes he had ever seen. She was in her school uniform again, with her signature panda hair clip in her hair. She walked over and he became aware of his staring and looked away.

"Hello, Hiro. It's nice to see you again!" she said, taking a seat in front of him. "Interesting choice in Cafes. It's so quaint and cute in here."

Before Hiro could say anything his aunt came to the table and had a huge grin on her face. "So, you're the friend I have heard so much about. Welcome to the café, I'm Hiro's aunt Cass. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise, and I have to say this café is simply adorable." Panda said pushing her glasses up a little bit.

"Aw, thank you! Now, what would you like to have for lunch?" she said, pulling out her notepad from her apron.

"Can I just have a simple salad with a glass of water?" Panda asked, smiling up at Cass.

"Sure, what would you like Hiro?" she asked, looking over at her nephew. She caught him staring and just smiled even wider at him. She knew exactly what was going on here.

"Oh, just some fries I guess. I'm not that hungry." He said, blushing brightly at the fact he was caught starring. Panda didn't seem to notice as she was taking in her new surroundings.

"Alright, I will be right back with you food." Cass said, walking away into the kitchen. The Café wasn't that packed, but there was a good amount of people there. Panda turned to Hiro and was beaming at him almost.

"Your aunt seems nice. Do you live here with her?" Panda asked, turning to face Hiro once again.

"Uh, yeah. It's just me and her. My parents passed away when I was younger, and my brother recently just passed." He said somberly, remembering Tadashi's face.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to lose someone close. My Grandmother just recently passed, and my family is still feeling it." She said, as Hiro noticed the sadness in those killer green eyes of hers. He didn't like seeing that, if he was being honest.

"I'm sorry." He said, wanting to change the subject "If you're interested, I brought some of Baymax's specs out from my brother's notebook."

"Ah yes. Fred told me that Tadashi built Baymax, though I heard you were behind some killer upgrades. Both to the robot and him." Panda said, smiling at Hiro.

"Does Fred just give out all our secrets?" Hiro asked more to himself than anything, and Panda just giggled. It was the most charming sound he has heard in a while.

"Fred isn't known for keeping secrets. I knew about Big Hero 6 before I even met you. Fred came over so excited I thought he would pass out, he was just dying to tell someone about how he was a super hero now." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I will keep that in mind next time I tell him anything." Hiro said chuckling to himself as he handed Panda his brother's notes. He noticed the care she put into handling his brother's belongings, and really appreciated it. Hiro was actually astonished at her knowledge on hardware and functionality of the robot.

They talked a little bit more, and Hiro could feel himself relaxing around her. Panda was very nice, and knowledgeable about robotics and computers. He felt he could relate to her in a few ways, as they spent all afternoon just talking and laughing.

After she left, and paid for their meal against Cass's insisting she didn't need to, Hiro went back into his room and plopped down in his chair. He just decided to spend the rest of the night playing with Baymax's potential upgrade notes when he felt his pocket vibrate.

_Hey I forgot to ask, but would you like to see my workshop? I think you would appreciate it._

Her workshop? That was it, she told him about some of her projects and how she wants to change the world. She was so passionate talking about her workshop that he was surprised she was able to keep secrets inside. She said she wants Hiro and his friends to be the first to see the fruits of her labor.

_Yeah, that would be great._ He replied, putting his notes on his desk. He remembered she talked about how her Grandmother got her into computers and robotics, and how excited she was to take over the family's company. The Havilland family makes and sells all kinds of electronic parts that go into many products.

He was impressed with her family history, but she looked a little sad again talking about it. There were things going on in her life that seemed to bother her, but she never looked sad for long. It would be only a second, and them happiness would return to her face.

He didn't want to be rude and ask her about it, but he would sure like to know what was wrong. He knew she and her grandmother were close, and when she passed it was devastating. Maybe that was still getting to her, as Tadashi still gets to him.

He is beginning to understand, the passing of a loved one will never go away. It will hurt, even years after. He just sighed and ran a hand over his face, he probably should try and get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry these chapters are a little short, my writings fluxuates between long chapters and short chapters. I never write a chapter less than 1,500 words though because that is too short. Anyway, if you have any questions feel free to leave a review or send me a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. The next chapter will be uploaded next Saturday, so I hope you are looking forward to it!<p>

Thank you so much for your support!


	3. The Life of the Rich and Beautiful

**Chapter 3; The Life of the Rich and Beautiful**

**"The simple act of caring is heroic. "- Edward Albert**

They decided the best time to see her workshop would be on the weekend, since no one had anything major going on. She invited everyone in the group, as she was always proud to show what she could do. This would also be the first time Fred has seen her creations in all their glory.

Fred has seen some of her work before, because he would come over while she brought one of her projects home. She was excited more than anything to get her talent recognized by others. Call her selfish and conceited, but for so long she has been put down. This was her chance to be recognized by others of the same type of intelligence.

She was wearing her welding mask, with her coveralls that were meant to prevent any unnecessary burns. She had on thick work boots and socks, and had her hair tied up in a bun to prevent any unwanted accidents. She was so preoccupied with her work she missed her phone going off.

She heard it the second time though, as she was getting a call from Fred. She took off her mask and answered the phone with a hello while wiping the sweat off her brow. It was Fred, explaining that they were at the address, but as far as they could tell there was nothing there.

Which was expected, her workshop was a in an interesting place. It was in the heart of San Fransokyo, near the empty warehouses and old ship yards. She was using one of those old warehouses, one her family has owned for generations. On the outside it was just another broken building, but on the inside it was a busy factory full of activity.

She hung up the phone and made her way to the entrance of the building. It had a lock on it so she didn't expect them to be able to open the door anyway. She was being trailed by her latest project, Atlantis, an old discarded bot that she has upgraded so much that the original builder would not recognize him.

She opened the double doors and got chills from the cold night air hitting her exposed face. She knew she was probably covered in oil, and looked pretty dirty, but she didn't mind. Of course, she would care if someone pointed it out… Someone like Hiro.

Since their last meeting in the Café, she couldn't stop thinking about him. They clicked pretty easily, and despite not knowing him for very long, she felt he could become a really good friend. Not to mention he was very cute, she had a weakness for geniuses, especially ones her age. Hiro was revealed to only be a few months younger than her, which was a shock considering he was a college student.

"Hey, guys! Welcome to the Havilland Warehouse." Panda said using her arms to gesture them into her workshop.

"No way! What kind of robot is that?!" Fred asked, pointing up at Atlantis.

Honey took her phone out and snapped a picture of the robot whom just simply stood there, starring at the small group of people. He was a little bit bigger than Baymax, and was much more intimidating. Baymax was meant to be friendly, Atlantis was a built as a battle robot, and redesigned to be a security robot.

"Ah! Yes, this is my latest robotics project. Atlantis!" She said patting him, causing a metallic sound to reverberate through the empty street.

"Whoa… "Fred said walking up slowly towards Atlantis, reaching out to touch him.

Atlantis leaned back a little bit before turning around and taking heavy steps back into the work shop. When he turned around Hiro noticed all the interesting things on its back, it looked like Atlantis was powered by water… Or steam?

"Sorry, he can be a little rude. Come on in, let me show you some of my other projects." She said while turning around and motioning them to follow her. As soon as everyone was inside two purple small robots flew in and closed the doors.

"Don't mind them, they are Gyros. Simple security bots that follow simple tasks. They are designed to protect a small perimeter, like the inside of the warehouse." Panda explained as the group walked around the spacious warehouse.

Hiro was in awe at the bots all around the space. They were of all shapes and sizes, colors and variations, it was truly something you would have to see to believe. He saw robots that had weapons, robots that had tools, robots that could fly, and robots that he had no idea their function from looking at them.

"Oh! What is that thing?" Fred asked while running up to a table that had a variety of tools around it, and at the center there was a yellow robot that had a small body, it almost looked like a dog.

"That's Chip, he is a solar powered guard dog type of thing. He was built by some bot fighters who threw him out because he didn't win. I picked him up and upgraded his armor and Artificial Intelligence to be able to tell the difference between friend or foe based on the owner's ideals."

"That's amazing!" Honey Lemon said taking a picture of Chip who just sat there and stared into nothing.

"It's my specialty, I don't build robots. I upgrade them, and then use their schematics to create more using my computers and printers." Panda said sitting down on a computer chair that looked a little beat up.

"Wow…" Hiro said, taking in all of the robots. There may have been hundreds of them in there, a lot of work and passion went into them.

"This is what my family used to do, create bots that would help the world be a better place. Construction bots, Protection bots, Maintenance bots." She paused and looked to Hiro "but never any nurse bots, or super hero bots for that matter."

"Why not?" Hiro asked, shrugging his shoulders lightly.

"Well, my Grandmother was in charge of a lot of these ideas and modifications. I just helped her with them. I guess it just never crossed her mind." Panda said, crossing her arms over her chest "Anyway, I had something I wanted to ask of you guys if you don't mind."

"What is it?" Gogo asked, picking up a wrench and twirling it in her hands.

"Well, when Fred told me who you guys were, I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem of mine." She said, pulling out her phone from her pocket. "You see, taking discarded bots from people tends to have a negative effect sometimes…"

"What do you mean "negative effects"?" Wasabi asked, he and Gogo seemed to be a bit suspicious of Panda.

"I mean I take discarded bots from garbage cans and dumps. I then sell the schematics to the updated bots to trustworthy companies who want them. The original builders catch wind of this, and try to shake me for some of the profit." She said, turning her chair around to face the wall that had many photos pinned to it.

Hiro noticed it was a map of San Fransokyo, with pins and string attacked to it like a map of some sort. On the pins were various notes and pictures of some thuggish looking individuals. There were also pictures of some robots that looked familiar to the ones in her workshop.

"I gave most of them who came demanding some cut of the profit, but they keep coming at me and expecting more and more. I offered them a place in my little empire if they promised to quite bot fighting, but they all refused. It's to the point where I can't be alone in public without fear of being attacked or interrogated."

Hiro felt himself tense up. Is that why she had the bruises and the lack of sleep? Is that why she seemed sad sometimes? How could these people do this to someone like her? She gave them the money, what more did they want from her?

"Why would people do that?" Honey Lemon asked, looking a little concerned for Panda.

"They think I am stealing from them, when I actual pay and work very hard to make these bots fully functional and amazing." She replied "All they care about is money, all I want is to restore my family's name and create a safe place for bots."

Panda smiled, she loved robots. Especially ones that could think for themselves and act on their own. Every robot she has ever created has been amazing and always wants to help anyway they can. People just use these poor robots as tools of destruction and evil. It is all about bettering the world, not making it worse. It's one of the greatest things about robots.

"How can we help?" Hiro asked, stepping up closer to her. Her cause made him happy to know that there is someone it there who cares about robots as much as he did, and sees the potential in how they can help many people.

Panda just smiled widely at them and turned her chair back around "I just need a few robot parts to help keep me at ease when I am in public."

* * *

><p>AN; This chapter is a little short, sorry about that. I just wanted to say something, if you have an issue with my Oc that is fine, you are entitled to your own opinion. If you have an issue with the way I intemperate or portray the characters that is fine. I am open to critique and welcome people who want to help me be a better writer.<p>

If you don't like Ocs and are just reading them to bash them than I have one question for you, is there really nothing else you could be doing with your time? Do you not have homework to do or a test to study for? Is your room clean and you pets taken care of? Seriously, you could be doing something so much more productive with your time it's sad that you choose to do this with it.

Also, yes, I am portraying Hiro as a person recovering from depression and is sympathetic towards other people, because he is. In the movie in the beginning he was a little shit, but by the end he was willing to do anything to save people and be a good person. I am writing about the after and not the before. I am writing about his character development, and trying to add more to it. If you disagree that is fine, but don't be a child about it and hide behind that anonymous mask and attack me because you have nothing better to do (seriously go clean your room or something).

Anyway, constructive and positive reviews are welcome, and I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Nothing About This is Right

**Chapter 4; Nothing About This is Right**

**"****We are always paid for our suspicion by finding what we suspect."- Henry David Thoreau**

Hiro and Fred were so quick to jump up and help Panda without asking many questions. Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Wasabi aren't that trusting when it comes to things like this. Honey and Gogo had a sneaking suspicion about the Havilland family name, so they did some investigating.

Wasabi took it upon himself to have a little talk with Hiro about the birds and the bees, but mostly it was about how you should watch out for a pretty girl batting their eyelashes at you and a handsome man charming just as easily.

Hiro was upset at the notion that Panda wanted to do something more than what she said she would. She explained she needed some minor robot parts she couldn't get because they were all reserved or located for use by students at San Fransokyo Tech.

She told them she is upgrading Atlantis, to make him a self-thinking free willed robot that she hopes will be her type of body guard while she is out in public. He isn't exactly a robot that can hide in plain sight, he is large and very loud when he walks.

Her plan was to use a few new parts to try and make him a silent swimmer, allowing him to follow her from underground in the sewers, and in any large body of water she might be near. She also wanted to upgrade a few of her other robots.

She wanted Afterburner, an upgraded form of the Gyro, to be able to follow silently by air. She wanted Overdrive to be faster, to be able to make a quick escape with her in tow should she need it. She wanted Animus to be intimidating, but not deadly, a part to keep his flamethrower at a certain distance to just startle people. Finally she wanted to upgrade Toxic, to be able to have a type of pepper spray that will incapacitate people.

Fred also pleaded his case to his group of friends. He and Panda had been neighbors for as long as he could remember. She has always been a fun girl, who would always want nothing but the best for other people. She has never led Fred wrong before, and she has never lied to him either.

It helped to ease some of Honey's suspicions, but she still felt like there was something going on. Gogo wasn't convinced, and continued to do some research into her family. Wasabi wasn't convinced either, and he made a promise to himself that he wouldn't let his friends get burned.

Over the next few days, everyone noticed how close Panda and Hiro were becoming. They were always laughing and having a good time, there never appeared to be a bad moment between them. There were a few arguments, but they weren't very serious ones, just ones about trivial things like what the greatest food in the world.

During these days he noticed how good of friends Fred and Panda were as well, and wondered why he never talked about her before this. To be fair though, before a few months ago they had no idea Fred was rich living in a mansion. It might have just been Fred not wanting to share so much of parts of his life beyond his friends at school.

Wasabi and Gogo decided to work together on this little ide projects of theirs while Hiro and Fred helped Panda with her robots. Wasabi would ask Fred as much about Panda as possible, while Gogo would continue with her work on her family.

He decided to ask Honey Lemon to keep an eye on Hiro and Fred to make sure they aren't doing anything harmful with Panda. They just mostly spent their time in her workshop, working on schematics for upgrades and having a good time with one another.

"So Fred, I wanted to ask you something." Wasabi asked, as he walked over to where he sat in his old beat up armchair in the corner of the lab.

"Go for it, my good friend." Fred said, putting his comic book down to look up at his friend

"How did you and Panda meet, exactly?" Wasabi asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"That's an easy one. We got an invitation from her family to attend a formal dinner at her house. My Mom and Dad and me, and a couple of other families were there. "Fred said placing a hand on his chin "This was a few years ago, she was only like twelve at the time."

"You were friends with a little kid?" Wasabi asked. He found it a little bit odd to think that Fred was friends with a little girl. It still is a little weird, but then again he is friends with a little boy.

"Yeah, after the dinner and during the social hour we sat down and played a video game and the rest is history." Fred said stretching out in his chair.

"You didn't notice anything weird about her?" Wasabi asked him.

"No, not really. She was just a normal girl who liked video games and movies." Fred said, looking like he was thinking very hard "But, I did notice that night that she had this big bruise on her leg that she tried to hide. It happened when her sock fell down to her ankle and I saw this gnarly purple spot."

Wasabi was a little concerned about that, "Did you ask her where she got it?"

"Yeah, she said she fell down the stairs and hurt her leg pretty badly. I told her that she should watch out because stairs are both a blessing and a curse. It's like they help you get to a new floor, but they can make you trip and hurt yourself."

Wasabi thanked Fred for answering a few more of his questions, as he went back to his area of the lab. He thought it was weird that Panda seemed to have bruises galore, but was it really weird? She was just a kid, and kids tend to hurt themselves while messing around… But then again she is around some hardcore equipment and fro what he has seen is not the least bit clumsy with it.

Gogo sent him a message and told him she found some interesting history regarding Panda and her family's history. Wasabi was concerned about how Hiro was going to react to all of this, especially if any of this information might be taken as negative.

Hiro seems very close to Panda, and has done nothing but talk about her for the past week. It might be because she is the first person he has met around his age that has interests like his, and was on par with his intelligence. She was also described by Hiro as very understanding and compassionate about his feelings.

Wasabi just hopes that whatever happens, his suspicions are wrong, and that Panda is not up to anything bad. What could she possibly do anyway? Well… She had some of the most powerful robots he has ever seen, and Hiro just helped to make them much stronger.

That is what scarred Wasabi the most, she had all this power in her little warehouse, and all she claimed she wanted to do was to bring her family name back and to help people feel better being around robots. It seemed a little fishy to him, but he will keep his opinions to himself for now.

Honey said that from what she has seen, Panda was the perfect person. She didn't have a single mean bone in her body, and was very loving towards her work and friends. Honey still had her suspicions though, about how Panda seems to go quiet at random times with a look of anger on her face.

What concerned Honey the most, however, was how she starred at the wall with the map and pictures on them. Panda said that they were the people who were after her and her robots, but the way she starred at the pictures of these men seemed almost menacing.

She would just stare, with an intense anger on her face. She would sometimes grumble things to herself, and clench her fist very hard, so much so Honey thought Panda might make herself bleed from her nails digging into her own palm.

Honey also noticed the few times Panda has injured herself in the workshop, Baymax would scan her and more bruises would appear on her body, and he would tell her she isn't getting enough food or sleep. She would just laugh and say how busy she was with keeping her grades up in school and fixing her bots that she would forget to do those things.

She never had an explanation for the bruises, and neither Hiro nor Honey would ask. Fred would always just tell her to stop being so clumsy and to try new ways of not hurting herself.

Wasabi had set out a mass text to the group that is Big Hero 6, and asked them to meet at the school to discuss what they had found. At first Hiro was very upset to find out that they went behind his back to look up dirt on his new friend, but he was so curious to know what they found.

Before he went to the school that afternoon, he made a promise to himself to not judge Panda so hard, as she has proven to be a very good friend, and he doesn't want to jeopardize her friendship over trivial things that might not even matter anymore.

* * *

><p>A.N. I still need to proof read this chapter? I don't know if I have or not, but the next one will for sure be proof read.<p> 


	5. It Hurts More Than he Thought

**Chapter 5; It Hurts More Than he Thought**

**"You want to believe that there's one relationship in life that's beyond betrayal. A relationship that's beyond that kind of hurt. And there isn't." - Caleb Carr**

All five of them met in Hiro's little office in the lab, and Hiro decided to utilize their time to gather as an excuse to work on Baymax. Really, he just wanted Baymax active during their conversation as a crutch, Baymax was his friend, and he loved to have him around during hard situations.

Fred was also apprehensive to attend the meeting, as he didn't want to learn anything bad about his best neighbor friend. He liked to think that Panda was completely innocent of any suspicion his friends might have, which he still didn't know what they thought of her.

Fred and Hiro just sat in the room quietly doing their own things, feeling conflicted about their current situation. They believed Panda had no ill intentions in her work, but the fact that their friends didn't trust her was having an effect on them. It felt like this was something that could hurt their relationships with one another.

After everyone was in the room, it was an awkward silence for at least ten minutes. No one wanted to hear any bad news they might have found, or hear something horrible about their new friend. They barely knew her, and who were they to judge her life and secrets?

"So, Gogo, what did you find?" Wasabi asked, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"A lot." She said slowly, taking the gum out of her mouth and placing it on one of the desks in Hiro's office. "Panda's family has interesting history."

"Anything bad?" Honey asked, looking a little apprehensive to find out.

"Depends on what you mean by bad. The Havilland family sells all kinds of machine parts for different devices all around the world. It has been that way since the early Nineties. They were the top corporation, known for fair treatment of their staff and fair prices for their products." She began to explain.

"Her Grandparents had three sons. One went into the cooking industry, one went into art, and one went into the family business. That was Panda's dad, Mr. Marian James Havilland the second as he likes to be called. From the rumors I heard, he was forced by his mother to marry a woman he knocked up a few years after she had the baby."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wasabi asked, it sounded more like idol gossip than any type of bad news. Like he thought, who were they to judge her for things outside of her control?

"I was getting to that. Apparently it was a huge scandal as the son of a powerful C.E.O had a child out of wed lock, and if the rumor mill is right, he gave the child up to an orphanage to cover his and the woman's tracks. The woman was the daughter of a powerful British family and this was just as much of an embarrassment to them as it was the Havilland's."

"So Panda's Grandmothers on both sides of the family not only forced their children into marriage, but also forced them to re adopt their child and give her a "normal family life". Panda's Mom was disowned by her family for an unrelated incident, and Panda's Dad was strapped for money to take care of his new family." Gogo continued to explain, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought they were the top company, what happened?" Fred said, now curious about this little history lesson. It reminded him of something from his comic books, a villainous backstory was brewing. Which was in a way terrifying, he didn't want Panda to be a villain, or her parent's to be some either.

"He was told he needed to understand how hard it was to raise a family from nothing, like his Dad did. After a few months of that, Panda's Grandfather was found murdered in his office. He left everything to Panda's Dad." Gogo explained while pulling out the newspaper clipping from her bag with the story on it.

"After he took over the company and the wealth, he also took the family estate, the house they live in now. He drove the company downhill fast, against his mother's will. He lived with his Mother for a few more years until she was also found dead in her bedroom only just about a two years ago."

Hiro took in a breath. He knew Panda had lost her Grandmother, and how close she told him they were, but he never knew it was so violent. She must have been devastated, it was the worst way to leave this world, and he felt the need to comfort her more than ever. He actually felt kind of bad learning this information from Gogo, almost like betraying Panda's trust in a way.

"According to some public records I was able to dig up, I found that Panda's Dad is trying to fight the will his Mom left behind. Panda's Grandmother held half of the wealth of the family, and a lot of the land that they owned on the side, and she left it all to her. Panda has a lot of money, and a lot of land coming her way when she turns eighteen." Gogo explained, pulling out more papers filled with information.

That made sense, how else would she have access to all of this equipment and that warehouse without getting in trouble or anything. Hiro wanted to ask, but he didn't want to be rude, as he felt he already asked her a lot of questions about her past.

"So Panda has all of this stuff, and her Dad is trying to get it from her?" Wasabi asked in disbelief.

"Her Grandparents were both murdered? Was the killer ever caught?" Honey asked, just as shocked as Wasabi.

"The murderer was never found, and the case has gone cold. Her Dad has tried to fight for Panda's inheritance through court and lawyers and such, but it was a big bust. The law decided Panda will keep her things, and will get her money from the bank." Gogo explained.

"This is some serious stuff… And have you guys noticed Panda always trying to hide her arms?" Wasabi asked, looking very somber.

"Panda is a klutz, she is always hurting herself. I've seen her fall down stairs and hit door frames. She must be hurting herself on accident" Fred said, trying to bring light to the conversation, and give a simple answer to a hard question.

"I don't think so, I have been with her while she is working in her workshop, and she is very careful with her equipment. I have never seen her fall or trip, and she seems to be very stable." Honey said, clutching the phone in her hands tighter, it felt like there was something serious going on here.

Hiro held his breath and stilled his working hands, from what he knew of Panda it was just a thing she always had. A mark on her arms or legs or back, she never acknowledged them as painful, but she always tried to hide them from view. He found that a little curious as well, but did not want to overstep his boundaries and ask her about it. If she wasn't in physical pain than it surely wasn't any of his business, right?

"Hiro, you have been to her house. Is there anything weird you noticed?" Gogo asked him, placing the paper in front of him with more force than needed.

"Well… Last time I was over there I heard her arguing with her Mom and Dad. I didn't really listen but it sounded pretty intense…" Hiro said, pondering to himself.

"Oh…" Honey Lemon looked down at the floor "Do you think that she is being hit… By her parents?"

"Hold on. Her little sister doesn't have any bruises. She is a perfectly normal little girl." Fred said, losing his interest in thinking about his comic books or stories.

"It's not uncommon for abusers to single out one of their kids." Gogo said somberly.

"Well, so she has had a sad past. What does this have to do with anything?" Hiro asked, getting a little upset at the conversation. He felt bad for Panda, but he felt worse for digging up things from her past that she might not want people knowing.

"Well, I think it has everything to do with the robots she is building." Gogo said, placing a more serious look on her face "Maybe she is going to use those robots for sinister purposes after all-"

"No way, that can't be true!" Hiro said, standing up from his seat with a little too much force. "You are accusing someone before you even get to know them."

"Hiro, you don't find it a little suspicious that she is building super powerful robots to "protect her from bad people"." Gogo said, using air quotes to emphasize her point.

"I…" Hiro rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Maybe his friends were on to something. Panda has been very nice to him, and has been very good company. If he was being honest with himself, he might have even had a little crush on her.

She has proven to be a good friend to Hiro over the past few weeks they have hung out. They helped each other with their projects, they shared many stories and have had nothing but a good time with each other. He just couldn't imagine Panda doing something sketchy or illegal.

He saw how nice and compassionate she was, she wanted nothing but the best for people and cared for everyone she met. Hiro was going to prove Panda's innocent of all their suspicion, and if she was in pain he would help her heal.

"Let's go see her, and I will prove she isn't up to anything bad." Hiro said, walking out of the door of his office, his friends all looked at each other but followed behind him regardless.

* * *

><p>A.N. Thank you all for the kind words and encouragement. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.<p> 


	6. The Reveal

**Chapter 6; The Reveal**

**"Bitterness and resentment only hurt one person, and it's not the person we're resenting - it's us." - Alana Stewart**

The small group of friends made their way to the warehouse, and was surprised to see that she was not there, along with some of her larger robots. The smaller ones were still there and doing their own things around the space.

Gogo pushed ahead of the group and made her way to the map pinned to the wall. She flipped a switch and turned on the little lamp that was near it. The others followed after her and everyone was in shock to what they saw, as it was not something they were prepared for.

There were small knives pinned through the thuggish people's heads, with what looked like red pain dripping from them. There were also new images, something that disturbed Fred and Hiro the most… There was a family portrait of Panda's hung up in the middle of the map.

There was knives and red paint covering her parents, and Panda had drawn an angry face over her own and written above it was "never forgive" and "traitors" in the same red paint. What Fred noticed was Panda's little sister was torn out of the picture.

"Panda tore her sister out of this picture…" He said to himself, looking at the map for more details of what this means.

"Is this her?" Wasabi asked, picking up a letter from the desk with a torn picture of a little girl next to it.

"Yeah…" Fred said walking over to her desk, picking up the torn picture.

Hiro tore his eyes away from the map, but not before he noticed a small sticky note under the portrait that said "she is getting to close, need to act fast". She must have known Gogo and the others were digging around her past, and the feeling he betrayed her still lingered in his mind.

"According to this, there is an orphanage in Russia willing to take the little girl in the event of her parent's absents." Wasabi said, scanning the letter for any other clues. He turned it over and it read in the same red paint that read "Needs to learn".

"This is really creepy..." Gogo said, studying the map more.

"Where is she anyway?" Honey Lemon asked, looking up to Wasabi.

"She could be anywhere by now…" He replied, placing the letter back down.

"Ship… Yard" was heard from somewhere in the warehouse.

"What?" Hiro asked, looking around.

"Ship… Yard… Panda… Took… Big Bots…" The voice sounded robotic, and a little strained. They could also hear some sparking of wires and the sound of metal clanging together.

Hiro spotted what was speaking, it was a small robot that was in the shape of a panda painted purple. It had a female voice, and looked like it was in pieces. It almost sounded in pain, but it was a robot and Hiro doubted it could feel anything like that.

"A Shipyard?" Hiro asked, running over to the small robot.

"Yes… Family… People… Dan-ger" The small robot began to let out a lot of fuzzing noises, and they could hear the sparks coming from it.

Hiro took a step back and saw a blue print next to the robot. It looked like it wasn't even supposed to be active, and looked very beat up. He thought that the robot looked like a victim of bot fighting… But Panda was so against that… But then again at this point anything is possible.

"Hiro, can you fix it? Maybe it knows what is going on." Gogo said, walking up to the table where the robot lay.

"Not completely, but I might be able to keep it from shutting down and fix its voice box." He said picking up various tools.

Hiro went to work on keeping the robot active, and fixing the voice that was coming out of it. He took note on how well put together the robot could be with the blueprints on the table. He wondered what kind of robot it would have been. There were no weapons and no extravagant features like the other robots she built.

"Thank you" The robot said, still laying on the table motionless. Hiro put the tools down and starred at it, waiting for it to speak again "Panda left, she took the big robots with her, and took her special suit as well."

"Suit?" Fred asked, standing next to everyone else at the small table.

"Yes, she built a special suit that can help her keep up with the robots. It can allow her to go underwater for a period of time, fly in the air at great speed, and survive fiery temperatures with ease." The little robot explained "The schematics for it are in the bottom drawer of her desk."

Hiro walked over to her desk again and pulled out the bottom drawer. It was a deep drawer, filled with blueprints and notes for a suit that could almost be considered super. He pulled all the papers out and spread them out on her desk in a way that made sense to him.

As he was scanning the papers, he noticed a small picture in the bunch. He picked it up and noticed it was a picture of a little girl and an older woman. He turned it around and saw hat written on the back was "Grandmother Havilland and Amber" with a date written on it.

According to the date, Panda was only ten years old when this picture was taken. He turned the picture back around and noticed it was taken here in the warehouse, and her Grandmother was wearing working cloths and covered in oil. Panda was holding a wrench and smiling widely at the camera.

"What did you find, Hiro" Honey asked walking over to the desk.

"The suit the robot was talking about" He said, slipping the picture in his pocket quickly. It looked like no one seemed to notice.

"Wow" she said, examining the papers with great intentions.

"I think we should find her. Fast" Gogo said, walking up to the small group.

"There are like, ten ship yards in San Fransokyo. How do we know which one she went to?" Wasabi asked, looking down at the robot on the table.

"I do not know, but I know it has something to do with passengers. She called it a place she first came to this city." The robot explained.

"That means what, exactly?" Fred asked, still looking at the schematics for her suit.

"It means a place where ships with passengers dock, which narrows it down to two shipyards." Gogo said.

"Then we need to split up and search in those places." Hiro said, standing up straight "I'm afraid she might do something she would regret."

The friends nodded at one another and thanked the small robot on the table. Hiro would remember the robot, and come back to fix it up whenever he got the chance for sure. He memorized its name, Boo, as it was written on the blueprints.

They left the warehouse and went their separate ways to suit up and look for Panda. Fred and Hiro would look in one area, while the others would look in the other across town. He was hoping he would be the one to find Panda if she was doing anything wrong, and maybe try to talk her down.

As the truth is coming out, he knew that she was not a bad person. Just someone who is in a lot of pain and willing to do anything to make it better… Kind of like he did when he told Baymax to kill Callaghan. He wanted to help her get better, she just needed some good friends. Like he needed good friends in his time of need.

* * *

><p>A.N. This was more of a filler chapter than anything, and rather short and I apologize for that. The next few chapters will be good though I promise!<p> 


	7. The Offensive, Part One

**Chapter 7; The Offensive- Part 1**

**"Fate chooses our relatives, we choose our friends." - Jacques Delille**

It was but a few hours later when Fred, Hiro, and Baymax found themselves walking through the shipyard in the night air. It was cold, and it looked like a fog might begin to blow in to the shore in a few hours. Hiro shivered a bit, hugging himself as they walked through the quiet area.

This shipyard belong to the city, and is no longer really used except to port derelict ships that might not get repaired for a long while. There were conex boxes everywhere, stacked up at least three in a stack, making it a little more eerie. Something could pop out at them at any moment, but at least they can find hiding spots quickly if they need it.

It felt like they walked for hours, but really it was only for minutes, and Hiro began to lose hope that he would be the one to find Panda. He wondered how long it would take Baymax to fly to the port across town, he didn't want to waste a second in finding her.

"Marian! Marian wake up!" Hiro heard a shrill woman cry somewhere in the distance. Him and Fred looked at each other and hurried towards the frantic crying of the woman. They found a small clearing that was lit by a few street lamps.

Underneath one of the street lamps was a man and a woman tied up with chains and rope. The woman was wearing an extravagant dress, and the man a tuxedo. It looked like they were just picked up from a fancy restaurant or gathering.

Underneath the other, there were three guys tied up with the same kind of chains. They all had lightly colored skin, one of them had no hair, and the other two had buzz cuts. The bald one was wearing a simple white shirt and pajama bottoms, the others had on jeans and tank tops. All of them had the same tattoo on their upper arm, a simple tribal looking black dragon.

Hiro and Fred recognized the fancy looking couple as Panda's parents, and the other people as the guys that were pinned to Panda's map. Hiro could feel his heart rate increase, and he gripped the metal on the box he was hiding behind a little tighter.

"There are Panda's parents… Why are they tied up like that?" Fred whispered, leaning a little closer to Hiro to get a better look.

"I don't know… What should we do?" Hiro asked more to himself than Fred. Should they wait until Panda comes back and make themselves known, or should they go and let those people go right now and risk losing Panda for good if they got caught? "She might have robots on guard in the area." He pointed out.

"Which ones do you think would be here?" Fred asked, looking at the people with sympathy.

"Well, look at all this water. Atlantis might be nearby, and with the upgrades to Afterburner it might be patrolling the air" Hiro said looking up in the sky for any sign of the robot.

Before anything could happen the wind began to pick up and they could hear the roaring of a jet. That must be Afterburner coming in for a landing, as they looked up and saw the purple bot lower itself in the middle of the street lights.

He heard a loud thud and a sickening crunch as someone was dropped from about a story height as the robot continued to descend. Once the robot was a few feet off the ground, a figure was seen jumping off from the top, and landing next to the dropped man.

"Please! Please let me go! I-I didn't do anything!" The man pleaded. He was recognized as another man from Panda's pinned map, and he was the last one from the bunch.

The figure said nothing, and simply picked the man up by the chain wrapped around his body and lazily dragged him to the street lamp where the other men tied up. All the men began to regain consciousness at the same time, as the figure was dragging begged to be let go.

Panda's father also slowly regained consciousness, as her mother had a small look of relief on her face. "Do you know who I am? I will have you arrested and put down for this!" She hissed out to the figure.

Before the figure could sit the man up properly, it dropped him quickly and marched over to the terrified woman. The figure said nothing as it stood in the shadow by the light, and it reached its hand out in her direction. All five of the fingers on that hand began to glow red in the shape of a circle on her fingertips.

Without hesitation, the docks shook as big a robot emerged from the water with a loud and violent splash, and landed a few feet away from the couple with a loud roar. The robot from before came closer to the ground, hovering close to the figure who just stood there motionless.

A Loud screech was heard as a robot came from the shadows with bright purple eyes and looked like a yellow motorcycle. A small crackling noise that sounded like a fire was heard, and Hiro looked over to a small wooden structure, and standing on top of it was a red robot that looked like a dragon. Finally, another robot emerged from the small structure that the other was standing upon. It was Green, and held green liquid in its stomach.

Atlantis, Afterburner, Overdrive, Animus, and Toxic. Hiro recognized them all as the robots he helped upgrade over the past few weeks, it might have been even a month that went by. He wasn't keeping track of their time they spent together in her workshop.

The woman went silent and just started crying as the man began to become coherent "Your robots don't scare me! I demand you fee us and turn yourself in- and maybe we will go easy on you." He said, trying to sound authoritative.

"You don't deserve to be let go. Freedom is for people who don't murder their families in cold blood." Atlantis bellowed, taking heavy steps to stand next to the figure. "Freedom and wealth is wasted on people like you, people who have everything, but do things to hurt other because they are bored or think they deserve more."

He walked closer to them as the figure let its arm down to its side. Hiro guess it was Panda, but it was so dark you could only see the outline of the figure. It looked like they were wearing a suit of some kind, probably to protect their identity or protect from the elements.

"W-what are you talking about? Call off your robot!" He said, wavering under the gaze of the unfeeling machine.

"I do not take orders from her, I have free will. My will is to rid the word of scum like you." He said, taking a few steps backwards.

"What about us? We aint done nothing like that!" One of the thugs said, wiggling in the bindings that held them together.

"You have partaken in the wrong kind of business, killing for people like this. You are just as guilty as they are." He said, turning to face them.

"We haven't done anything like that!" One of them stammered out, while to others nodded and agreed with that stament.

"Think hard. Think real hard. A few years ago, home alone was a little girl and her grandmother. They were having a fun day, just hanging out watching television and playing games. It was bed time, and Grandma put the little girl to bed."

"A few hours later, the little girl woke to her parents screaming at each other just a few rooms over from hers. It distressed her, so she got out of bed and went to stay with her Grandma for the rest of the night. She knocked to be polite, and opened the door to find something no little girl should see." He explained, taking a few menacing steps towards he thugs.

"There in bed, she saw her Grandma lying in a mass of her own blood. Butchered beyond necessary need, a violent and messy crime. She did little but fall to the floor in the doorway, losing the ability to speak or stand. And as she forced herself to look up one more time, she can see four people fleeing out of the second story window bedroom where her Grandmother lay dead."

"Once she found her voice, she let out a loud hoarse scream. It got the attention of anyone in the house, a nanny to care for her younger sister and a maid that was cleaning up the days mess. They came running and screamed as well, as someone picked up the little girl and ran her to her room."

The figure began to shake and took a measure to make sure they didn't collapse. It was the notion of someone who was having a flashback to an experience they wished they didn't have. It hugged itself and repositioned its legs to stop from collapsing.

"The girl was locked in her room for a few days, no food and no interaction as she weeps over the sight she saw and can feel herself slipping away. After the nanny finally let her out of the room, they noticed she was lying on the floor in a puddle of her own bodily fluids. In the same position they had left her."

"Does that ring a bell?" The robot asked in a louder voice, impersonating a yell.

The thugs remained silent as the figure dropped to the ground on their hands and knees, clenching their fists tightly. The robots quickly made their way to her side, making sure it would be ok, letting it stay collapsed on the ground for as long as it might need.

"That little girl, she promised vengeance. She promised to not let this go unpunished, as these people took away her best friend, and her best caregiver. Her parents didn't want her, she had no friends to speak of, and they took the one person she had in the world." The figure said quietly, standing up slowly.

"She waited, and she plotted. She learned awful things about what happened to her grandmother, things that need harsh and sever punishment." She said, placing both hands on her helmet. "Her parents wanted the power her grandmother had, they wanted her gone."

"They hired local thugs to take care of it, and they would ensure rewards and prosperity to them. They ensured the police would never find out, and it would be a clean get away for all of them. Then the long awaited will giving them everything came to fruition." The figure stepped closer to the couple, into the light.

It was the suit design Hiro saw in Hiro's workshop, and he could feel himself becoming a mixture of both rage and sadness. He trusted Panda and her word that people were after her for petty reasons, and he really believed that she was in danger. But he could also hear the sadness in her voice, and see the desperation in her movements. She really thought there was no other way to deal with this...

"The will gave everything to the little girl. The money, the house, the assets. They got the grandfather's stuff, but it wasn't enough. They fought tooth and nail to challenge that will, but it was no good. No money could change the old woman's last wishes."

"They became angry, and beat the little girl every time she did the slightest wrong. Spilled juice, unmade bed, forgetting to do homework. Eventually, they beat her for no reason, and did it because they knew they could get away with It." it said, fully removing their helmet now.

"Eventually, they decided to take her out to! They were going to hire the same men to get rid of the little girl, thinking she was just an ignorant child who had no idea what was really happening!" She yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

Panda wore no makeup, and her normally well-kept hair was very ratted and disheveled. She has dark rings under her eyes and the bright and happy look normally on her face was gone. Nothing but all the pent up sadness and anger that has built up over time was present.

"The little girl is going to fight back! She won't let her "Beloved" parents hurt her anymore! She never cared about the money or stuff, she just wanted her best friend and caregiver back! The one person who cared for her to come home and love her!" Panda threw her helmet on the ground in frustration, as the tears began to flow from her eyes.

"She built magnificent machines, just like her grandmother. They were going to be used for good, protection and companionship. She was running out of time, as they were getting to close to knowing she was up to something. She elicited help from Heroes. Heroes who helped her be here now, to save her own life and enact justice all at the same time."

Her fists clenched at her sides as she lowered her head and let more tears flow from her eyes. She gripped the sides of her head hard and let out a frustrated scream into the sky, as the big robot placed his hand on her back. He took care remembering how much smaller he was compared to her.

Another robot handed her the helmet that was discarded to the ground as she placed it back over her head. Her parents were silent, mouth agape with both fear and surprise as they struggled even further against their chains. She walked over to the thugs who were shaking and trying to get as far away from her as possible.

"Grandmother deserved better! I deserve better!" She screamed as she backed up into the shadows once again, watching the robots close in on the people around them with menacing appearances to them. All weapons drawn and all restraint on their part gone. "You deserve this."


	8. The Offensive, Part Two

**Chapter 8; The offensive- Part 2**

**"The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong." - Mahatma Gandhi**

Hiro and Fred froze, hanging on every word Panda bellowed out. The pent up emotions she felt for years finally coming out in the open for everyone to hear. Both of them didn't know what to say, and certainly they felt worse than before when they left the warehouse.

"Immediate action is suggested to protect the people being held captive." Baymax said, engaging his wings to prepare for Hiro to fly him into battle.

"Right, right." Hiro said, turning to climb up to his perch on Baymax's back "I upgraded those robots, I can take them out without destroying them. Fred, can you distract everyone while we fly in and stop the robots?"

"I'm on it!" Fred said, lowering his suits face. He charged into the area and breathed fire at the robots before they could put their hands on any of the people. They all jumped back and dodged the attack from the superhero. "You want to hurt these people? You have to go through me!" He said, jumping around them to get their attention on him.

"Stop!" Panda said, running in the middle of the robots who were about to attack the offending hero "Don't engage him! Grab the people and move them to a different area!" She shouted, activating the rocked in her boots to fly off.

"Take them to area 2306!" She said, flying off while leaving a trail of smoke behind her.

The robots said nothing as they bellowed their cries and began to follow her orders. Hiro managed to land behind Animus undetected and removed it's power cell, holding it in his hand. Atlantis noticed this however and let out a roar in his direction.

"Take the people! I will deal with this little outburst!" He said, charging at Hiro with full force. Baymax swopped down and grabbed him before Atlantis could get close, and hovered in the air for a few moments.

"Baymax! We have to stop them from moving these people!" Hiro yelled as Baymax flew down to try and get to them before the other robots whom were still being distracted and delayed by Fred.

Atlantis grabs Baymax's leg before he could get close and pulled him away from the captives. He pried Hiro off of the robots back and tossed him to the side. He then threw Baymax as hard as he could, straight into the direction of the water. After that, he then grabbed Fred and tossed him in the same area that Hiro was recovering in.

This gave the other robots enough time to grab the people and take them to the unknown place Panda told them to. Overdrive grabbed three of the thugs and drove off quickly in one direction, Afterburner had the other thug placed on its back along with Toxic and flew off in a different direction.

Atlantis grabbed the distressed and screaming couple that was left still dumbfounded by their daughter's discovery and jumped into the water, being sure to keep the couple as dry as possible swimming off into another direction.

"Baymax!" Hiro called, as he was finally able to recover from being tossed aside so easily. He ran to the edge of the platform and looked out into the direction the robot was thrown and scanned the area with haste. He was afraid that Baymax might have been hurt and needed assistance.

"Hiro! We have to go after them, and tell the others what is going on!" Fred said, standing up and waiting for their leaders orders.

"Follow one of them to the area and call Baymax when you find out where they are going, I will go get the others!" He said, seeing Baymax fly towards them in the distant. The feeling of relief his robot was ok was overwhelming, but the need to stop Panda was even greater.

"On it!" Fred said, choosing to follow Overdrive, as it was easier to follow a speeding motorcycle down the busy streets of San Fransokyo than the other robots of the bunch.

Hiro climbed onto Baymax and they rushed to the other shipyard across town and picked the rest of the team up, explaining what was going on. Hiro attempted to guess where Panda might have gone, but had no idea where that might be.

"She could be anywhere by now!" He said, scanning the city below as Baymax flew around the night air looking for any signs of the robots or her.

"Don't you have her information in your data base, Baymax?" Wasabi asked, trying not to look down on the city below him. Dire situation or not, he did not like being this high up in the air.

"Yes. Shall I initiate a city wide scan?" He asked, slowing his flight down to wait for a response.

"Yes! Do it!" Hiro said, still looking at the city underneath him.

"Beginning scan now." He said, flying around in big circles. It was no more than a few moments before he found a match. "I have found a match, in that building." Baymax said, flying towards a big skyscraper in the city.

Hiro recognized it as the Havilland Company Office building, aka, her parent's place of work. Baymax landed in front of the building, the streets empty and lite by dim street lights. They saw Fred making his way to the front of the building, as he stopped in front of the group.

"In… There… Panda." He said, placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

Fred bounced and ran his way over here all the way form the docks by following the trail left behind by Overdrive. You could see a few broken windows on the ground floor, and even skid marks leading in to the main doors of the building.

"Good job, Freddy." Honey said, patting him on the back. He just made a happy noise and lifted his thumb up in the air as he was still breathing heavily. Hiro looked to his friend with gratitude, thankful Fred was dedicated enough to follow the robots here.

Hiro motioned for the others to follow him into the building, and made sure to look around to see if it was clear. It was dark, as all the lights were off and the staff was at home for the night. Hiro noticed a man who was wearing a janitor's uniform was sitting in a chair behind the circular desk in the lobby.

"Sir! Are you alright?" Hiro asked, running up to the desk, he had to stand on his toes to see over the desk and look at the man behind it.

"Oh, I'm fine. But uh… You guys should probably get up there." He said, pointing up to the ceiling.

"Alright! You should probably get out of here though." Hiro said as him and his friends turned to run back out the door.

"Yeah, probably." He said, standing up slowly and leaving the building.

The group flew up towards the roof on Baymax, and saw the robots waiting for them. The people were tired up together sat up by the door of the building, with Panda standing next to them. As the group landed they all looked to Panda with a mixture of sympathy and anger.

"You guys don't want to do this." She said, stepping closer to the group "Just walk away and let me take care of my own problems." She said, putting her hands up in the air.

"I think we should be the ones telling you not to do this." Gogo said, stepping forward as well "They aren't worth it. You uncovered the truth, and I say you drop everything now and turn them in to the proper authorities." She said, looking at the little girl.

"They don't deserve leniency." She said, putting her hands back down at her side.

Panda waved her hand to her robots as the proceeded to lift the people off the ground and hang them over the edge of the building. The group visibly cringed at the sight before them and knew they had to act fast, and Hiro knew just how to do it.

Panda snapped her fingers and the robots prepared to drop them off of the twenty story building. Hiro didn't hesitate as he climbed onto Baymax and flew around to catch the people as the robots dropped them over the edge. He told everyone to take out the power cells from the robots to deactivate them quickly without a fight.

Gogo went after Overdrive, as he began to circle the roof at a speed that was too fast for the others to follow. Honey took on Afterburner, as she was able to catch it in midair and ground it by using some of her chemical creations. Wasabi went after Toxic, as he was a little slower than the others, giving Wasabi an advantage over it.

Panda knew this was all for not now, and climbed onto Atlantis' back as the robot would protect her from any kind of harm. She wanted to stay though, and told Atlantis not to go anywhere without her say so, she wanted to see how her robots would fair against the heroes. If they could handle this battle, they could handle anything.

She already had in mind how to take care of the power cell problem that took Animus down so easily, and hopped the others weren't taken out as easily. Her hopes were crushed though, as Gogo managed to catch and remove Overdrive from the bunch.

Afterburner was taken down a different way, as it was encased in a sticky looking blue substance that grounded and incapacitating it. Wasabi was able to simple jump o Toxic and rip its power cell out without much fuss… Toxic was more of range robot than on who can take on an enemy like Wasabi.

"Alright, Panda. It's over." Hiro said, landing on the roof with Baymax "The police are down there detaining those guys, and it's time for you to give up." He said, staring at her unmoving form on the back of Atlantis.

"What do you want to do, Panda?" Atlantis asked, turning to look at her.

"I-…" She wasn't completely sure to be honest. She should have left while she had the chance, but her curiosity got the better of her and she needed to leave… But where would she even go? She had nowhere but the warehouse, but that was an obvious place to look

"I-I thought you were supposed to be heroes…" She said, lying her head down on her robot "I just- I didn't want to die. They were after me. They took my Grandmother! They wanted my things! They took my health, they took my sanity, and they took my only friend!" You could hear her crying through the helmet. "I just wanted to be safe, build robots, and be happy…"

Hiro could feel his heart clenching in his chest, it was the same feelings he had when Tadashi had passed away. He felt like the world had taken the only person he really cared about, they took his best friend and most loved person in the world.

He too, felt anger and sadness. He felt at times that he had to do something, that he needed to just get out and do something… Her situation was a little different, as she didn't have friends to help her through the tough times. She was stuck with grieving a violent crime. It appeared no one really cared in her life, her parents or otherwise.

"You can be safe, build robots, and be happy…" He said, climbing off of Baymax and slowly walking over to the robot where she was lying on.

Atlantis took a small step back, and looked like he was contemplating something. He really did have free will, and could actually think for himself. It would be nice to know what he was thinking, but Hiro hoped he could see what was really going on.

Panda didn't need revenge, and she didn't need to hurt those people either. She needed help, she needed friends to show her the way. She felt alone, and she felt lost, and he knew how to help. Atlantis lifted her gently off of his back, and placed her on the roof in front of Hiro.

She just sat there, hugging her knees to her chest and crying loudly. It was a little muffled through the helmet she was wearing, as Hiro walked the rest of the way over to her. He sat down in front of her and placed a hand on hers. He could feel her flinch a little, but ultimately let him lay his hand there.

After about a minute, he took his own helmet off and could feel the cold night air heat up a little and the dark sky begin to grow orange and yellow with light. The sun was beginning to rise, and he just laughed at the imagery that seemed so apparent to everyone but her.

Hiro took it upon himself to slowly and gently pull the helmet off of her head as well, and placed it on the ground next to his. She turned to look at him, her beautiful green eyes moist with tears, they were red and puffy from the onslaught of liquid coming from her eyes.

He took both her hands in his and watched as she repositioned herself to sit cross legged in front of him, gripping his hands with a little bit of force. She was afraid if she let go he would leave, and that was the last thing she wanted to happen at the moment.

He just smiled at her when she looked sad again, and pulled her in for a needed hug. She flinched again, and was a little apprehensive to return the affection. She did though, and smiled as more tears fell from her eyes. This time though, she was happy, really happy.

She didn't have to fake it anymore, she didn't have to hide behind her mask and pretend everything was ok. Hiro knew things wouldn't be ok for a long while, but he would make sure he would be there for her to help her along this path of recovery.

"Thank you." She breathed out, holding him tighter as the tears continued to fall. He just hummed in response and held her just as tight as he could hear his friends going "aww" in the background. What a way to ruin a moment, he thought chuckling to himself.


	9. Epilouge

**Chapter 9; Epilouge**

**"If there is no struggle, there is no progress." - Frederick Douglass**

What happened after the whole thing was said and done, Panda remembered it fondly, but with a slight bitter taste in her mouth as it was a lot to deal with then. There was a lot of legal things to work out, property damage, personal damage, and the damage to all the machinery.

The machinery damage made her upset to say the least, as she loved her robots to pieces. She was not mad at Big Hero 6 for disabling them, as she knew it was in self-defense, but she had a lot of work to do fixing their flaws and making sure they are functioning properly.

The property damage was pretty intense, as she ended up destroying the lobby and parts of the roof and docks in her rage and quest for revenge, she had to pay all of it off using her inheritance money. It was a good lesson to learn though, as she needed to remind her family's company to get the new insurance policy that covered the new crazy trend of "super hero damage coverage".

The personal damage was a little bit more intense, on everyone's part. Her family is now suffering a great loss, her parents were charged with two accounts of first degree murder, but she herself was in just as much trouble as they were. She had attempted to murder a group of people after all, you can't just over look something like that after all.

The thugs were also tried on many more crimes than just the murder of Panda's family, and they did not have anyone to defend them against their sentences of death row. Panda's parents, however, were very rich and got themselves the best lawyers around.

The trial lasted for a very long time, almost an entire year, and the jury took a lot of that time to decide a conviction for them. Her parents were going to end up spending their entire lives in prison without possibility of parole, which is an improvement over the death penalty they were facing in everyone's eyes.

Panda was placed on trial as well, with a court appointed lawyer at her side. She made a plea of insanity, telling the judge that she was not in the right state of mind when she was performing these actions, and made sure to let everyone know in the court room how sorry she was.

She was being tried as an adult, despite being only fifteen years old. Her lawyer also used that against the system, claiming she was only a child who did not have the proper guidance or help when she needed it. He also used the fact she was a victim of physical and mental abuse to their advantage.

It took even longer for the judge and jury to decide her fate, but in the end she was not sent to prison, to everyone's relief. However, she was proven to be incompetent, and forced to attend psychiatric counselling at least four times a week.

She was also placed on parole, and was given a strict set of standards to live by while she was being watched by the law. Her younger sister was also placed under forced psychiatric care, even though she didn't really even need it. She was just a child after all, but she would still need to be taken care of… Both of them would.

There was no way the courts were going to let her live on her own in that mansion of hers while she is under all this strict monitoring and care. The courts also had a solution for that, as they seemed to have thought of every detail while she was being detained and awaiting her sentence.

The court decided that they would appoint a caregiver to the young girls, someone who was trained to deal with people whom suffered from dramatic mental disabilities. Panda thought it was a bit extreme, but then again so was pleading insanity as well.

With much arguing from her lawyer, as long as the guardian was at the home, the girls were allowed to continue to live in their in their family mansion. It was going to cost her even more money in the long run, but it was definitely worth being able to keep at least some promise of a normal routine.

The family company, her grandparent's legacy, was still left to her parents in their will. However, the courts decided that it would be best to pass things on to someone who is more capable of handling the company. Panda's Uncle, Reese, would take over as C.E.O. and main shareholder.

Panda was more than willing to let him have it, as he has worked hard for what he has and was more than happy to continue the work of his family. Most people don't think cell phone parts and science beakers are worthwhile things that change worlds, but they would be wrong.

The latest cell phone that has emergency calling installed when someone sends a text alert to a hotline was her family's company idea, and was implemented using special gps chips her company created. A cellphone is more than just a phone, it is a modern tool that helps people every day, and she was glad her family had a part in that.

Science parts? How can those help the world? Easily, as most scientific discoveries were made using small and simple glass ware and hardware. Discoveries are made every day in petri dishes and test tubes produced by her family's company, and she will be forever proud in their help in others ground breaking success.

Another struggle was to allow Panda to continue to attend the school she was enrolled in. She was attending San Fransokyo's top private school for elite and gifted children, it was for children from Kindergarten to twelfth grade. She has been attending since she was a child readopted back into her parent's home, and her lawyer explained that changing schools might be to traumatic for her at this time.

Because she was a model student, and had very good grades and a very good reputation, they allowed her to continue to go to her school as well. It was a relief on her part, as she was afraid she might have to transfer to a finishing school, or a school for troubled children.

This was promising to her, she could keep some part of her routine, and she still had a shot at being as normal as she could. She was never very normal, coming from a very privileged family and wealthy lifestyle, but having a normal routine with a normal home life would be beneficial to her mental health.

She had all of this success and normalcy thanks to Hiro and his friends. She would be forever grateful to the bunch of heroes for giving her a second chance, a second chance she never thought she would be able to have. She thought that she didn't deserve it, but there was some higher power out there saying she did deserve it, and she better do something amazing with it.

She would. She pledged her talents and intelligence to helping others, she pledged all the resources at her disposal to better the world around her. She would build more robots, better robots. Not for fighting, but instead for therapy, for comfort.

They would be companions to those who have none, they would be that shoulder someone needs to cry on. Someone to vent their feelings to, someone who will be their best friend, regardless of any type of disability or issues they might have.

This was no small endeavor, as she would have to work really hard to create new robots from scratch to help heal the wounded. She had Hiro's help with that, as he felt it was a noble cause that should be explored. All his friends, this time, were behind the project they were working on together.

Once Hiro finally got the opportunity to ask, he asked her about the robot in her workshop. The one that looked like a purple panda, the one that helped them stop her from doing anything she might have regretted. Panda just smiled a bright smile and laughed at the childish memory of hers.

Boo, the panda like robot, was a robot she designed with her grandmother when she was smaller. It was a project they never got to finish, something that sat there half-finished and collecting dust. Boo was meant to be a companion, a friend, it was meant to be like the robots she planned to build. Her grandmother thought it was a great idea, and wanted to build it for her beloved granddaughter.

Her grandmother would be proud of what she is doing now, and Panda can see that now. She would have brought the memory of her family to shame had she succeeded in her desire for revenge and murder. Two wrongs don' make a right, as the old saying goes. Panda is believing it more and more every day, and is grateful for the chance to do so.

Her life wasn't going to be easy after this, as her actions have shaken the very foundation that her family lived on… Or rather she collapsed it, as her parents were the ones who made a big crack in the foundation with their greed and insecurities.

She couldn't wait for her new life to get started despite this, and she would be forever grateful to Big Hero 6. They were her friends, and she has pledged everything she has to helping them. Indeed, Panda had a long road ahead of her, but with love and support it will be made easier.

* * *

><p>A.N I hate leaving questions unanswered, and I apologize if it frustrated anyone else. I hope this answers all your curious questions, if not please feel free to call me out on my dumbness and say "hey what about this thing", I would gladly answer it for you in another chapter if it was needed.<p>

Thank you everyone who sat through some of this clique Oc business of mine. I know when you first read the story it feels like, hey this is really dumb and mary sue of you, but I tried relay hard to use those elements to create a unique idea of a character suffering behind that perfect smile and happy disposition. I wanted to use those perfect girl traits to show that no matter who you are, no matter how perfect you seem, you might be suffering in silence. When you suffer in silence it isn't good for anyone, especially yourself, and o should find friends that will help you through the hard times.

A little moral of the story, eh? Anyway, I know some parts were dry and dumb, and I am sorry for that. Thank you for reading, and check out some of my other stories for different formatting and writing styles I am practicing.


End file.
